Variations on a Theme
by TwilighterRenthead
Summary: A reflection of ten band kids, one alum, and one colorguard kid. The family they've created, and the goodbyes they'll have to say.
1. Baritone

A/N: Yep, as you guessed it, I'm in band. And I love it. So, here's a story about a band, by a band kid, from the perspective of 10 band kids (and one guard kid).

Variations on a Theme

**Baritone/Euphonium**

I love band. I know, not what you'd expect to hear from 90% of low brass. But I'm part of that 10% that does. I love band. It's an escape. An escape from my sucktastic grades, my "we-expect-you-to-be-an-over-achiever" parents, those idiot football players. For concert band, I play trombone. For marching band, I march a euphonium, because we don't march trombones.

When band season is over, most people are so happy to have finished their first or final season. I, being a sophomore, am stuck in the middle with the juniors. My year was last year. I'm never happy when the season's over. The band is my family, my home. It's the only place I've ever fit in.

I love competitions. You know that thrill you get when leave the field after marching the best show of your life? That's what I love about it. That adrenaline rush. When I hear those drum taps, and we leave the field, it's the best feeling I've ever had. One pair of feet, moving together. One heart, beating in rhythm. One mind, thinking only of the music. It's amazing. Awards. Oh, the awards ceremonies. So anxious, so exhilarating, especially when we get something other than the usual third place.

I have two years left. After that, I'll probably end up putting away the old barely tone and tromboner. I prefer not to think about that.


	2. Flute

A/N: Ah, flute. The best instrument ever. I play it, so it is awesome :) Much of this is based off of my actual section. The sweetness, the hugeness, the family attitude. Anyway, please read and review.

**Flute**

Yeah, I'm a flute. So many bands' flute sections are preppy little blondes in need of attitude adjustments. Not us. We're the saints of our band. We're the sweet ones. We're the ones who have the section leader that everyone pretty much adores, or is declared a certifiable devil worshipper. The flutes are assigned to ride the bus with low brass and trumpets to keep them in line.

Now, don't get me wrong, we're not the party-pooper-stop-that-right-now-or-I'll-tell-the-director types. We're hyperactive little idiots who don't need drugs to get high. We're the angelic section where everyone is friends with everyone else, and the section and squad leaders have adopted one or more of the freshman as their little siblings.

We're also the section with some of the biggest competition. There are twelve of us in marching band alone (oh, sure, a few of us are oboes, but still). I happen to be sitting pretty at second chair Symphonic Band. Not bad for a junior. Not bad at all. The most there can be in the highest band at a time is three flutes. No more. I'll probably be one of them next year. I hope so, at least.

This section is the only section where we're ALL a perfectly functional family, except maybe the mellos. We love each other. And a quarter of us are graduating. It's a sad thing. A quarter of our band is leaving. We'll miss them, I know. But life goes on. We'll get more freshmen, and they'll follow on in our footsteps. We just have to teach them right.

Next year's my last year here. I think I'll go on to major in art. My flute'll take a back seat, but I don't think I'll ever stop playing for good.


	3. Alumni

**Alumni**

It's interesting, coming back. Seeing the freshmen look around in fear and wonder. Sophomores cocky with their newfound sophomore-itis. Juniors being their usual lazy, goofy selves. Seniors trying to corral the freshmen and keep the sophomores and juniors from scaring them too much. It's fun remembering what it's like. And it's good to see the people I used to think about all the time. People I still think about all the time.

But it's sad, too. I don't see them everyday anymore. From three-week-eight-hour-a-day band camp alone, we spend a minimum of 100 hours on that silly field together. And now, I only see them when I drive down home.

It's also interesting meeting the new freshmen. The people who have come to replace us. There's always one of three looks on their faces: An excitement and willingness to tackle the challenge of band and making new friends in a new school; A fear, a look of wondering, "What the Hell am I doing here and who are these freaks that somehow know my name?!"; And a confused, shy look of curiosity. Eventually they all lose their sanity and start dating someone else from the band. Hopefully.

I miss band. Not so much band itself, but the people from it, and the memories I made in it. The best years of my life. I have pictures, and my letter jacket, and their phone numbers and email addresses, but it won't ever be the same. I love them so much, I wonder how I could have ever said goodbye to begin with.

Ah, well. Life goes on. Soon these little freshmen will be where I am. Strange to think that I was one of them only five years ago...


End file.
